


When the Spring Brings the Sun

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Well, someday soon when the spring brings the sunI'll finally sleep, I'll finally feel better when the winter's gone
(A Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "November was White, December was Grey" by Say Hi


End file.
